


Stolen Kiss

by LadyXandria



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Belts, Bondage and Discipline, Bratting, Collars, Doggy Style, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Flogging, Heavy BDSM, Het and Slash, Master/Slave, Mile High Club, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Squirting, Submission, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping, canning, dd/lg, spitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyXandria/pseuds/LadyXandria





	1. Chapter 1

Natalie was not the type of girl you would call ‘exotic’...unique maybe but not exotic. She was a short pale country girl from southern Indiana with emerald eyes that changed with her mood from bright green to the color of dark moss. 

A few tattoos including a celtic cross and dragon decorated her body, mostly to cover the scars from years of abuse. The only child of a single mother, she had daddy issues since childhood. These issues reared up in the romance department in some way: sexual, emotional, physical, verbal and spiritual.

She had set about to find the perfect man and ended up being a punching bag. It became the way of life, a never ending circle. Because of her plummeting self-esteem, she turned to the only thing that never betrayed her. Writing. Mostly fanfiction. 

It was a way of escaping reality and into a world where she couldn’t be harmed or violated. It was a world of fantasy, love and lustful situations with a piano player and songwriter that she looked up to as a creative role model. David Bryan, keyboardist for Bon Jovi, songwriter, singer, and classically trained pianist.

She had no idea what this man was like in real life. Writing gave her the opportunity to mold his persona to the perfect male character in her stories. When life kicked her down, she’d turn to her world and lose herself with David. Around this time, Natalie had started a fan site as well.

Maybe three years after starting the fanfiction journey, she got a private message on the fan page she ran. Her heart jumped at David’s name. But the other side of her screamed that it was a fake. Those tend to run rampant on the internet.

_ “Great work on the page!”  _ That’s all it said. After Natalie freaked out a little and composed herself, she hit reply but didn’t expect any type of response especially if it was a fake, so she decided to tread lightly.

_ “Thank you, David :) --”  _ Then she paused. How was she supposed to convey her admiration for this man and not sound like every other fan out there?  _ “Hope your day is going great whether you’re working hard or hardly working--” _ Lamest thing she could have said looking back on it.  _ “You’ve been a wonderful creative inspiration and musical influence.” _

She sent it but didn’t hear back and figured it was a fake. Part of her was crushed and cried over her laptop like a baby. 

However, a month later while proofreading a new story with her co-writer, her phone dinged with a notification. She squealed in delight at the now verified account and clicked open David’s message.

_ “Sorry for the delay. Just back from Japan tour.”  _ She’d known about the tour since it had been posted on the official site.  _ “Thank you for that. It's humbling when someone calls me a musical influence. As a musician and songwriter, it's one of the highest compliments...you got me blushing.” _

She quickly hit reply.  _ “Congrats on finishing the tour. Sorry not sorry for making you blush ;-)” _

It would take David a few hours to respond sometimes but he always did. He followed the page and would subtly leave a like or comment on photos, shoot a quick private message or watch her story timeline. 

His interaction meant a lot to Natalie and more people followed her page. He even did a small interview with her, the highlight of her year. 

Then those text messages turned into short videos to each other and they spoke on the phone several times. She found him to be the most unassuming and kind man for a global rockstar, plus she never posted or bragged about talking to him. 

Those calls could only be when she was alone since her boyfriend would rage over the slightest mention of David’s name or the site. David would ask a lot about her from education and hobbies to her friends and family. Some topics were touchy but he was very patient as she cried her answers out.

This was the point when a rare friendship between celebrity and fan began to cultivate. Not only did she confide in him, but he started to do the same. On his trips from Jersey to New York, he could speak more freely. Wife, kids, work, projects...you name it, he vented about it. 

Natalie never knew how she had earned his trust but she did. A year after that initial message, she stared at her laptop and gaped at an email from David. 

_ From: jokerswild _

_ Subject: A Proposition _

_ I could use someone with your techie brain and administrative prowess. Would you ever consider a personal assistant position? Mostly handling my schedule and media requests, tech issues with equipment and a project of upgrading the network on the property.  -DB _

 

_ From: ladyxandria _

_ Subject: RE: A Proposition _

_ Seriously? You’re not fucking with me? I swear if you’re fucking with me, I’ll fly there and shave your head. But I mean...I don’t live in Jersey. Isn’t that kinda think more hands on? _

 

_ From: jokerswild _

_ Subject: RE: A Proposition _

_ No not fucking with you...unless you’re offering :) If you accepted, I’d arrange your living up here. My house is huge with a finished basement. Private entrance from the outside and it’s fully furnished. Plus you’d get to travel with me on tour, though it means living out of a suitcase for months at a time. Salary starting at $100k and all the Jovi concerts you could ever desire!!! LOL! _

 

_ From: ladyxandria _

_ Subject: RE: A Proposition _

_ Sounds horrible!! How dare you suggest such a thing! -Nat aka Minion _

 

_ From: jokerswild _

_ Subject: RE: A Proposition _

_ I’ve attached the paperwork ;-) Contract, NDA, Employment terms, Residency and Passport application. Get it all back to me and I’ll do the rest -DB aka Bossman _

 

It took a month for her passport to be issued, but once it had, David took a private jet to the airport and met Natalie with her packed bags. Even though they’d been talking, Nat still found herself in awe at this man. Photos didn’t do him justice in the slightest. They flew together back to New Jersey, enjoying conversation over a light lunch aboard.

He helped her settled into the finished basement of his large Colts Neck mansion, which was set back from the road and thickly surrounded by trees. It had been refurbished into a small one-bedroom apartment complete with its own bathroom and kitchen area, giving Natalie the privacy she needed.

When her days weren't full of phone calls, schedules, errands, and negotiating all appearances, she would mainly keep to herself or go out with the Bryan's to take in the Jersey nightlife. This was her routine until last month.

There had been a nasty fight between David and Lexi over her traveling overseas with him. Natalie had tried to block out the noise as she worked on her laptop. Her phone beeped and showed a message from David.  _ “Want a drink? Out back on patio.” _

_ “Yeah I could use a break,” _ she texted back. Perhaps it was her quiet demeanor or maybe he felt safer being protected by the Non-Disclosure Agreement that had been included with her employment paperwork. But she had looked up to David for years as a musical role model, so she wasn't about to complain.

She joined him over a glass of Fireball and took in the cool night breeze. It was the first of many late nights on the back patio drinking and strumming his guitar. Natalie would curl up with a pillow and share details about herself as well. 

They would poke fun at each other and she couldn’t help but return his fun and flirty jokes. During some of the longer nights working together in his office, he would sit close to her. Their legs or hands would touch and Natalie would savor each feeling. 

One night, they would be sitting at the piano plunking playfully at the ivory keys. Their bodies pressed together on the piano bench and she wondered if he could feel the heat of her. Another night they might be in David’s home studio with him giving Natalie a preview of a new song.

She would use those times as inspiration.  Under her pen name, she had been able to mix these real life experiences with David with fantasy to create sexually explicit writing that her dedicated followers lapped up. 

Over time, she found the stories were getting hotter the longer she spent with David. Her sweet, handsome and talented boss remained blissfully ignorant to this second life she lived...or so she thought...

*~* 

Natalie climbed the stairs from her basement apartment, following her hunger pains to the main house. She glanced down to see a slice of faint white light on the floor leading to the end of the hallway. It was coming from David's office, a room she was all too familiar with. 

She swallowed and glanced upstairs where David's wife and kids were still asleep. Her bare feet padded on the cool marble flooring, hips swaying side to side clad only in a dark red nightie of lace and silk.

The large house was cold and eerie at night, the gentle taps of rain splashing onto the roof. She debated on just going back up to her room, but her curiosity was getting the best of her. Natalie crept down the hallway, jumping as the family dog bounded passed her.

She stopped in front of the door and listened. David wasn't playing his piano, no rustling of papers. All she could hear was the occasional clicking of the mouse and low whispers of "Dear God…" Her late night excursion could get her fired immediately and sent back to the hellish torment of a normal job. 

A soft knock on the door…no answer. Natalie quietly eased the door open, smiling when it didn't creak. 

David was sitting in front of his desktop computer, the office pitch black except for the white background of the website. His chin was resting in his left hand. He was scrolling through a web page full of text. When he wasn't clicking the mouse, his hand was going into his lap.

She was about to sneak back to her room when she heard something that made her blood freeze. "Fuck baby…" Natalie looked back over. He still wasn't looking at her. Instead his head was bowed, his breathing turned to light panting. 

Natalie licked her lips and glanced behind her before silently closing the door. She moved stealthily into the room to try and see what had his attention.  _ Didn't men normally watch porn for their private time?  _ Finally, she could see what had piqued his interest from the bold heading. 

Her story…her longest, dirtiest, and sexiest fanfiction she had written…about him.

He was getting off to her writing, stroking himself to her thoughts and words. Natalie moved towards the desk with a surge of confidence. She stopped behind him and smirked as his hand stopped and his head perked up. 

She peered over his shoulder, hands moving onto his bare shoulders. His skin was flushed warm, a light sheen of sweat having formed on his face and chest.

"Please, Mr. Bryan…Don’t stop on my behalf," she whispered into his ear. Her professional side was slowly melting away to reveal a sexier side, the part of her responsible for the writing on the screen.

He looked straight ahead at the computer, his heart pounding out of his chest. "What are you doing in here? I mean…shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I could ask you the same thing…But I can see you've been otherwise preoccupied," Natalie said softly, her silky hands trailing down his shoulders, over his Joker tattoo, down to his waist. Her fingers danced close to his raging erection that he was trying to hide under his shorts.

"Nat, if Lexi were to walk in here…" David stuttered.

"Isn't that half the fun? The thrill of doing something you shouldn't?" Natalie nipped at his ear, eliciting a quiet moan from David's lips. "Let's see how far you are…" Natalie looked at the screen. 

David glanced over at her, his warm breath labored. Her words triggered something in his memory. It was a line from the story. “Is this yours?” He asked, a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"Looks like my secret is out, hm?” She took his hand and guided it back to his lap. “Pleasure yourself for me...Let me hear you read..." 

He obliged and gave his hard cock long, full strokes as he read the story aloud. "’ _ I wanna be a good girl for Daddy,’ she whimpered in a soft voice, savoring his taste as it danced on her tongue. He shivered as she wiggled her tongue into the slit at the tip, jerking a bit as she took his length deep into her throat,”  _ David read in his low raspy voice.

“Mmm, you're coming to the best part,” Natalie said and bit her lip, her fingers running through David’s chest hair then hovered her lips over his ear and whispered, ”...Daddy…”

“How long?" David asked with a groan, wrapping Natalie's hand around his manhood.

"How long…what?" she replied, gasping at the hardness and squeezing the head. Pre-cum drooled onto her hand, David moaning and dropping his head back.

"How long … have you wanted that? Tell me," he stated firmly.

"You mean how many nights have I laid in bed and pleasured myself thinking about you, fantasizing about you coming into my room, kneeling between my legs and making me moan your name?" Natalie massaged from the head down to the soft orbs that were begging to be touched. "Many years, handsome. Long before I got this job or even met you.”

David's lips parted as she touched him, stroking and dragging her nails lightly over the hard length. "Tell me more, babygirl…"

Her eyes met David's, the man's face contorting in pleasure. "So many times I heard you in the shower, knowing you were hot and wet...ooh how I wanted to join you," she continued. “After all, sir...I’m here to ‘assist’ with your needs and wants.”

He reached for her, his hand finding the edge of her panties. David groaned as he felt how slick and hot she was. "Shit, you’re wet, baby…" He grinned as Natalie gasped, her little clit hard and pulsing under his touch. David slid a finger into her tightness and curled it. 

Natalie had to steady herself on his shoulder as a second finger joined the first. “Mmm...for you, Daddy,” she moaned, her eyelids fluttering.

“I’ve wondered what you taste like,” David said and withdrew his fingers from Natalie’s pussy, licking one and smiled. “Sweet...very sweet…”

David lifted his hand to her lips, watching as she slowly wrapped her lips around each one, licking off her warm juices. "I wanna taste you, David, and feel your sweet cum on my tongue. Tell me, sir…What does the story say next?"

Natalie moved from the back of his chair and climbed up on the desk, sitting with her feet propped up on his office chair. David could smell her sweet aroma close to him. "You’re bent over the table, skirt hiked up over your ass…"

"I bet you'd love that, wouldn't you? Bending me over your desk, teasing and touching me. You think I don't see your eyes wandering over me? You're a very naughty husband. Can't even keep your eyes to yourself," Natalie growled.

"You don't know the half of it, darlin’," David smirked, rolling from his chair to sit between her legs. If she wanted to play that game, he could play it just as dirty.

"Enlighten me," Natalie challenged, spreading her legs for him. 

David sat back and moved his shorts to give her a full view of what she did to him. While his left hand slowly stroked his cock, the fingers on his right hand traced up the smooth skin of one leg. His nails scratched lightly along her knee and thigh, then back down to the ankle.

“Come on,” he started, “You think I wouldn’t find out about your writing eventually?” He lifted that leg and pressed his lips to the top of her foot. “You wear the same clothes from the stories. I’m not a blind man, Nat.”

He placed her foot up to his cock and groaned when she pushed and massaged it into his belly. “So instead of saying or doing something about it, you hide in here like a naughty little boy playing with himself?” Natalie asked with a smirk.

David stood from his chair and yanked her off the desk. Her eyes watched intently as his shorts dropped to the floor, his erection standing strong and proud. He spun her around and growled into her ear. "I'm the last man you want to challenge, Natalie." 

His strong hand pushed her over, bending her over his desk and, yanking up her nightie, the other hand came down with a hard smack against her ass.

Natalie whimpered at the contact, moaning as his fingers hooked the thin band of her panties and slid them down her legs. "Correction. You’re the perfect man to challenge.” This earned her another hard spank. 

“That’s for sneaking into my office,” David said with a grin and another firm spank. She whimpered again as she felt his warm wet tongue slide down her spine and over her ass. His hands forced her legs apart, her pussy dripping from excitement.

“Mmm, yes please,” she moaned. 

His tongue flicked across her clit, his lips, tongue, and nose buried into his assistant. He dragged his nails down her waist and hips, sucking at her juices like a thirsty puppy. "So sweet," David murmured. 

His wet tongue trailed back to her ass, ravaging every inch that he could reach. As his hands roamed her skin, it almost felt as if she were being branded by his touch. With his vice-like grip, she couldn’t have escaped if she wanted too. 

“Greedy little fucker, aren’t you?” Her breath hitched as David’s long fingers slid into her tightness,  curling into her walls. Natalie steadied herself with the desk, knowing at any moment Lexi could walk in and see her husband eating out a girl half his age. 

She whimpered as his lips left her pussy, kissing up her back and neck. “Oh we’ll see who’s the greedy one,” he chuckled. His fingers grabbed hold of her hair, pulling her against him and kissing her passionately. Her body melted at the taste of her pussy and ass on his tongue and lips.

With one hand, David found a condom from the stash he kept in his desk drawer and slid it over his cock. “Fuck, I want you, D,” Natalie moaned.

“Mine,” he growled, teasing her pussy with his blunt head.

"Oh fuck…all yours, sir…all fucking yours," she cried out as he pierced her, setting her soul on fire.  As he pushed his hardness into her, she moaned, closing her eyes and arching herself into him. She was now one with him. 

"That's right, baby. You belong to me," David responded, thrusting his hips desperately into her. His cock ached and needed a hard release.

Natalie stretched and turned to peer at him over her shoulder. David's hands closed around her breasts, pinching at her nipples, feeling them grow into hard pebbles under his touch. He groaned as he watched his cock slide from her body and penetrate her once more. 

David grabbed her waist, pounding her almost savagely, biting his lip almost bloody. Natalie was in heaven and he was taking her there. With every thrust into her, she felt more connected to him. David’s eyes went wide and his mouth fell open as a throaty moan escaped his chest. 

"Make me come, sir…please…" Natalie whimpered. David reached around and toyed with her clit, feeling the girl contracting around him. He heard her climax, her face contorting with pleasure and euphoria. Her sweet juice spilled down his cock, making him moan aloud. 

David smirked as Natalie fell to her knees, tore off the condom and took his cock into her mouth. He was so close and closed his hands in her hair, moving her head up and down. Only a few moments later he came with a hard jerk of his hips. 

"Oh god, fuck babygirl," he groaned and shuddered, seven spurts of creamy goodness from the head of his cock into her mouth.  He grinned as she swished his cum around in her mouth before swallowing. She reached for her panties but was thwarted by David. "I get to keep those…"

Natalie leaned up to bite at his lower lip, straightening her nightie and winked. "As you wish, Mr. Bryan." She backed up from him with a smirk and slipped from the office, making sure no one was downstairs. 

Her wetness seeped from her pussy, dribbling down her leg and she could still feel David’s cum sliding thickly down her throat. She descended the stairs to the basement and had reached her bedroom, stripping off her nightie, when she heard footsteps close behind her.

David was there carrying his shorts and three condom packets in his hand. He locked the door that led upstairs, stalking towards the naked woman like a predator on the hunt. He pushed her into the bedroom with a hushed, "I'm not done with you yet."   
  



	2. Chapter 2

“So you have an appointment with your lawyer on Wednesday at 2pm, followed by your financial advisor and accountant at 3pm and…”

David sighed and plucked at the guitar in his arms. His assistant sat across from him with her trusty laptop open and her notebook at the ready. “…and a flight to Florida Thursday morning, a fuck ton of interviews with the same questions I’ve heard a million times, and the two millionth rehearsal with the band on Friday…”

“Well…yeah,” Natalie said weakly. She looked up at him and closed her laptop. “David if you’re under a lot of stress, things can be rescheduled. Just let me know and I’ll get it done.”

Her boss leaned back in his leather office chair, his curly blonde hair pulled up into a messy ponytail. “This two-year break has gone by far too fast,” Dave said quietly, rubbing his temple and closed his eyes.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Natalie had tried hard to move on from her night with David three weeks prior. Several times, she could feel his burning gaze following her as she passed through the living room or kitchen.  _ No…No…You’re living here strictly for business, remember? _

It was impossible to avoid him though. Not only living in his home but him calling her into his office for work. The band was leaving for their Australian tour in a week and Natalie was preparing as best as she could.

Lexi wouldn’t be accompanying David so he’d have no issues on getting caught. Nat wondered briefly how long she could resist David’s flirting or wandering fingers.

She had even paused her writing, due to the immense guilt of sleeping with a married man. That had been enough to kill any muse she had inside her. If it got unbearable, she’d quit the PA job and move back home; back to her abusive relationship and her miserable life.

“If you could find my doppelganger and have him go to the interviews and rehearsals, that would be amazing,” David laughed.

Natalie smiled and got up from her chair, feeling David’s white hot gaze fixated on her. She walked over to the small bar in the corner of his office and poured a generous glass of his favorite cinnamon whiskey. She placed it in front of him and hopped up onto his mahogany desk. 

“You know, I think I know what your problem is.”

David sipped at the warm liquid and smiled at her. She did know him very well, had to give her that. “Really?” He trailed his glass up Natalie’s smooth leg to her thigh, taking the skirt with it. “I’m all ears.”

“Even though you are home, you’re still partying like a rock star instead of giving yourself time to rest. You go all out on parties, drinking and socializing and playing music until morning. Party hard or go home. You don’t do…simple. Bowling, movies, mini golf…fun activities like that where partying hard and drinking isn’t involved,” Natalie said, hoping she wasn’t rambling. “When’s the last time you went to a movie on opening night and DIDN’T walk on the red carpet?”

David opened his mouth to answer but couldn’t. He had absolutely no clue. “Maybe when I was a teenager? Anytime I’ve watched a movie, I’ve streamed it here since we get to watch what’s in theaters as well.”  _ Fuck that sounded like a spoiled douchebag.  _

“Well I won’t drag you out today considering its football night,” Natalie relented. “But just trust me, yeah?” Her feet were bouncing as thoughts raced through her head, a plan forming…a good one too. She beamed and jumped off the desk, smiling at David who set his whiskey onto the desk. .

“No need for you to leave so quickly,” he said, reaching out and catching the hem of her short skirt. 

Natalie danced out of his reach and winked. “I’ve got work and you have a lounge to set up before everyone gets here,” she replied and disappeared from his office, let out the breath she was holding in a sharp exhale.

Later that night, David’s house was packed for Super Bowl Sunday Giants vs Patriots and it was a split household. Natalie kept looking towards Lexi who was cuddled up into her husband. One by one David was taking shots with his friends, paying more attention to the game which seemed to be pissing off the Mrs.

Natalie smirked to herself as the game reached halftime. “I’m gonna grab more snacks,” David volunteered, needing a moment away from being smothered.  _ Didn’t his wife understand how important this game was? _

“I need more wine,” Natalie groaned, sweeping from the room and into the bar. It was a dark room decorated it in red and gold furnishings complete with a large and overly stocked bar. 

Her phone buzzed and she looked down at it, sighing when she saw her boyfriend’s name. She had woken up to find more than 50 texts from him just from last night but found herself too busy to respond. Natalie hit the answer button and leaned against the bar. “Hello?”

“About time you pick up. That old man keeping you busy?” Her boyfriend asked in a terse voice.

“His name is David…and yes, his schedule is very busy,” Natalie replied.

“Well, I just wanted to check on you, see if you even cared about me still.” She could almost hear his smirk through the phone.

“What makes you think I don’t?”

“Well someone who cares would reply to my text messages. I was the one who took you when you were overweight, and that is how you thank me?” Natalie could feel her the tears welling up.

“I’m sorry. I really am,” she whimpered.

“Whatever you’ve hurt me too much to even talk right now.” The phone went dead as he hung up. Natalie angrily brushed her tears and threw her phone onto one of the plush loveseats. She ducked behind the bar and looked through the various bottles of wine that rested in the racks. 

“Need help finding something?” David’s voice came from behind her. Her head shot towards him, nearly dropping her glass.

“Um…no…no I’m good,” she stammered.

Dave came behind the bar and knelt down, enough where only she could hear him whisper, “I heard you on the phone. Someone was giving you a difficult time?”

“Yeah…someone who claims to care, but will turn the guilt trip on in a second,” she replied. She took in his appearance from the Giants jersey that hugged his torso in all the right places, to the black lounge shorts that outlined his strong thighs and pelvis. “Makes for a lonely existence.”

“I could change that easily for you,” he whispered, so close she could feel his warm breath on her ear.  _ Dear god, this man smells irresistible, like natural musk and aftershave _ . He studied the girl’s profile as she chose her wine. “I know you’ve been trying to forget that night, Nat…”

“David, what happened never should have happened. You’re married and my boss,” she said quietly. “I thought it would be easy but reality smacked me in the ass. Besides I’m physically nothing compared to Lexi.”

“Well it did happen, and I think you’re wonderful…and beautiful,” David whispered, his breath dancing on her skin. Natalie grabbed a bottle of wine and stood straight.

“I appreciate that David but I really need too--,” she was cut off as he stood quickly and blocked her way out, pinning her against the cooler and his hips pressing into her along with…other parts. 

“You can’t avoid it forever, gorgeous,” he said, the alcohol on his breath making Natalie dizzy with temptation. “When we leave for tour, I’ll have you all to myself in my hotel room.” His fingers tangled in her dark ponytail, pulling at the elastic band and setting her dark locks free. 

As he massaged her scalp, she couldn’t help it when her head bowed towards him. “No. I’m not…not trying to…. avoid anything,” she stammered but as David’s eyes pierced her’s, it was obvious he knew she was lying. David also knew from reading her work that she wanted someone who was loving but dominant.

“Don’t lie to me, Natalie,” he said firmly. “Besides, you said it yourself. You are here to assist me with my needs and wants.” He slowly slid his right hand downwards, toying with the hem of her Patriots jersey.

David grasped Natalie’s hair in his fingers and pulled her head back so her face turned up to his. His mystical blue eyes shining down at her, piercing through her soul and his blonde curls tickling the side of her face. His slipped his fingers into her shorts, grinning widely as he felt her wet warmth. 

Natalie whimpered. “What do you want from me, David?” She had to stifle a moan as he rolled her clit between his fingers.

“A reminder. A reminder of what I can do to you...and for you…” David dropped his mouth against her, his tongue forcing its way between Natalie’s lips and caressing her own tongue. 

He shoved two fingers deep inside her, feeling her contract around the invaders and grinned against the kiss as she gave into him. “Mmm,” she moaned into his mouth. “Ahhh…”

As his hands, tongue, and lips ravished her, Natalie forgot anything about the outside world including his marriage. In this world, just like the one she’d created long ago, it was just her and David.

His fingers pumped her pussy until her head dropped back, short breaths leaving her lips quivering and her knees weak. He pressed and dragged against her front wall, hitting her spot and causing her to whimper. 

“That’s it, baby,” David growled lowly. “Tighten that pussy for me. Squeeze my fingers.” She did as instructed, tightening and relaxing her inner muscles as David tortured her closer and closer to climax.

Before she could stop or push him away, her mouth fell open and eyes watering. “Da-Daddy ooohh shit…” She felt the familiar sensation in her belly and bucked against him, her fist clenching his jersey. 

Natalie choked back the scream that begged to be let out and leaned her head against David’s shoulder,  her body trembled. Her body shook as she rocked against his fingers and came hard over David’s hand, panties soaked with her warm juices.

David pulled his hand from her panties and grinned wickedly, kissing the girl’s forehead. “Mmm, good girl. Didn’t that feel better than fighting it?” he whispered and Natalie nodded blankly. “Now get your wine and go back to your spot on the couch.”

Natalie whimpered, her legs feeling like Jello. She smiled up at him and was lost when he returned his genuine, good-natured smile. David winked and gestured her back out to the main living area, giving her ass a hard smack. 

She straightened her hair, looking back at David who smirked at her. She plastered a smile on her face and rejoined the party, leaving David staring at her through the darkness.

 

***~*Melbourne, OZ - Two weeks later*~***

Perth...Adelaide...Sydney...they all flew by in a haze of VIP parties, photo shoots and thousands of screaming maniacs. Two shows in each city and all shows had sold out in the first three days of ticket sales. 

Natalie kept busy organizing David’s schedule for upcoming press interviews and conferences for his musical Memphis. If time permitted, she would jump in and help Matt or the other guys, showing off her technical skills and honing new ones.

The shopping was one of the best parts for the guys. All were pretty simple but very picky. Dawn, who worked in wardrobe, had taken Natalie under her wing and would bond over clothing designs and stitching. It was mundane compared to tech, but it was great for winding down or girl time.

David, however, kept a very close eye on her. He would ensure she sat next to him on the plane, rode in the same car, and in constant communication via text or her radio. He even asked her to stay in his hotel suites and she didn't hesitate with her Yes. 

During their stop in Brisbane, the band had hit two of the cities beautiful beaches. Even there David barely let Natalie out of his sight. He’d caught her slipping discreetly into the ‘fan’ headspace, nearly drooling over him as he stripped off his shirt and down to his swim shorts.

The only difference now was she could touch him, run her fingers over his tattoo and chest hair. She could have what she didn’t before. David thought her admiration was adorable, though he’d playfully spank her for staring.

Today was a day off for the boys in Melbourne, having flown in from Brisbane the night before and arriving around one in the morning. While Phil, Hugh, and Shanks took off to a well-known guitar shop, Everett tagged along with David and Natalie to Crown Casino for some shopping. 

They entered the polished and pristine Rolex store, Everett breaking off to check out the pocket watches. “Hello there,” a pretty saleswoman greeted with a smile, “My name is Ashlee. Can I help you find anything?”

David looked over at Natalie and smiled. “Check out the ladies watches...see which one you love,” he said.

“I can't do that,” Natalie protested. 

He leaned in so his lips hovered above her ear and growled, “It wasn't a question or request.” David then turned back to the sales associate. “Yes, I'm looking for a diamond watch for this pretty little thing.”

“Of course, Sir. Our women's watches are over here,” Ashlee replied and led them over to the large glass cases. With suggestions from David and getting Natalie's preferences, the diamond and platinum watch was customized with a pink sapphire face and set in its black box.

“It's beautiful, DB, and very generous. Thank you,” Natalie said with a blush.

“My pleasure,” David smiled, slowly leading her towards the other shops. “Today, I plan on spoiling you. I don't expect anything in return, just that beautiful smile and no complaining or whining about spending money.”

Natalie hooked her arm into his and bit her bottom lip. “And if I wanted to return your generosity?”

"I can think of ways generosity can be both returned and given more of," David replied with a wink and brought to their next stop.

The MAC store was less crowded and cosmetics of all types and shades lined the walls. David gave his input on the colors he'd love on her and, once she settled into his coercion of buying her anything she wanted, Natalie showed him a few products she liked.

A new makeup case, lip kits, eye shadow palettes, liner, primer...anything she or David wanted were dropped into the shopping bag. One of the employees matched her foundation with a contour highlight kit and the total made her heart stop. David, however, handed over his credit card like it was nothing.

After a quick lunch at Nobu and clothes shopping at stores such as Prada, H&M, Coach and Nordstrom, the three of them arrived back at the hotel. Everett split off to his own suite while David and Natalie went to their adjoining rooms, which was strictly for appearance purposes. 

None of the guys knew about the white-hot flame between Natalie and her boss, which both were quite content with. The door that joined the two rooms stood open and Natalie dropped her shopping bags next to her luggage.

She kicked off her shoes and peeked into David’s room, grinning as he shrugged off his boots and jacket. His shoulders flexed as he removed his shirt.

“Are you just gonna stand there and stare?” He asked without turning around.

“What can I say? I like to admire the male form,” Natalie snickered.

David slowly looked over at her and smirked. "Then I know you won't be upset by this..." She barely had time to drool over his bare chest before he swept her into a searing kiss, his warm lips to hers and his hands holding her waist. 

Natalie looked into David’s mystical blue eyes, her heart bursting with joy, as she shook her head no. “If I was upset by that, I wouldn’t do this,” she whispered as she gently returned his kiss. David laced his fingers through her hair as the tip of his tongue brushed over her’s. 

Her eyes fluttered closed as she wrapped her arms around David’s neck, letting him pin her up against the wall to taste and ravish her with his lips and tongue. He pulled back and looked down into her beautiful face. 

“I’ve been waiting to do that all day,” he growled, pulling her head back by her hair.

“Then why’d you stop?” She challenged.

“My apologies,” David chuckled, joining their lips once more and guided her to the bed, both toppling onto the soft mattress. “Better?” He asked, straddling one of her thighs and supporting his weight on his arms.

“One thing you missed,” she agreed and smiled up at him, reaching her hand between them to squeeze and stroke him over his jeans.

David closed his eyes when she started unbuckling his belt and sliding his zipper down, letting out a small sigh of contentment. He enjoyed her and the closeness he could get from her made this all worth it. He couldn't stop looking into her eyes, that angelic face that held so much pent-up lust as she helped him out of his jeans and allowed them to fall to the floor.

“Just do me one favor,” he started. His voice was low rasp, as though there were many people around them and he did not want to be heard. “No more ignoring me or my...advances...at home. I know most see it as wrong, but I want you. I wanna be selfish and have you all to myself...whenever and wherever.”

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve waited to hear you say that?”

David kissed down to her neck and whispered, “Sorry to have kept you waiting, darlin’.”

“Then...there’s something I need to do first,” Natalie replied and gently pushed David off her. She disappeared briefly before returning with her cell phone. 

David watched as she chose a number from her contacts and put it on speakerphone. “Hey,” a deep voice answered on the other end.

She glanced over at David and took his hand. “Hey, it’s me...you busy?”

“Just got the boys over and hittin’ some bud...make it quick,” the guy snipped.

Her eyes met David’s and she smiled. “It’s over...us...we’re over…”

“So he finally got his dirty paws on you, huh?”

David raised an eyebrow and took the phone from her. “Oh, I’ve had my dirty paws on her. If you’ll excuse us, it’s time for me to chase that sweet little kitty around my room.”

The guy started yelling and threatening David, who simply hung up with a smirk. “Now...I’m all yours,” Natalie smiled, standing up and slowly tearing her clothes from her body. David swallowed thickly as her skirt was lowered, her ass stuck out towards him. “However there’s no need to chase me.”

She pushed him back into the pillows and crawled over him. David smiled and took in the view, reaching for his own phone and pressing record on the camera app. “Is my kitten feeling feisty?” He reached out and spanked her thick ass cheek.

Natalie purred and wiggled for the camera, bending forward to run her tongue up his length. He rewarded her with a clear bead of liquid and she lapped it up, smiling up for him to photograph her. David took a few more as she swallowed him, returning his generosity from earlier.

“Just a little feisty,” she cooed, turning her back to it and straddling David. She rocked up and down the length of his cock, feeling each vein massaging her clit. 

“Lean forward a little,” David instructed and she did, his fingers trailing from her wet entrance up to her ass hole.

David stroked himself for the camera and teased her with the head, making her whimper pitifully, “Please…” He let her rock back and onto his hardness, foregoing the condoms he’d brought specially for them, “Oh thank you...Thank you, D…”

“You like feeling me inside you, skin to skin?” David growled, pushing her up for a close up of them and his cock plunging back in. 

“Ahhh...uh huh… Natalie’s head flew back as she screamed out, her dark hair tangling around her face.

“No no...don’t bounce too quick,” David panted, “I won’t let you make me shoot off like a fucking amateur.” He stilled her movements then guided her back and forth slowly. “That’s my good girl. Slow and steady wins the race.”

His fingers trailed down her back and spine, down her ass and over her thick thighs. David’s hips rotated up off the bed to meet Natalie’s rocking. “Right there, DB,” she moaned hotly, her eyes closing and head hanging forward.    
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Outside the suites, Richie had just left Jon’s room after a heavy writing session and dropped off his guitar in his room. He stretched out the kinks in his shoulders and neck, knocking on Natalie’s door. She and Lema were always up for exploring the town.

No answer. He knocked again a little louder. He could hear music from inside so she must be in. After a third knock and no answer, Richie scanned his keycard and opened the door. One security measure was that the guys all had access to each other’s rooms, so one keycard could open all the suite doors.

“Nat, darlin’? It’s Rich...you alive?” He scanned the room. The bed was still made and shopping bags were littered around her suitcases. Richie shrugged and was about to leave when a sound broke through as the music switched to another song.

_ “Oh god...fuck me…” _

Richie’s lips twisted into a devilish smirk when he heard David’s voice in response say,  _ “Fuck you’re tight, babygirl.” _

Richie moved in the general direction of the voices which happened to be coming from David’s rooms.   _ Handy _ , he thought wryly,  _ that Lema has a connector door to his personal assistant’s room _ .  He wondered how personal his assistant was being right about now.  

The further he moved into David’s room the more fragrant the smell of sex and mingled perfumes were becoming.  He propped himself against the bedroom door frame and watched the couple silently, both too engrossed in each other to see or sense anyone else.  

“Taking dictation, are we?” he said loud enough to be heard over the music.

Natalie stopped riding David at Richie’s voice but made no move to climb off, her body frozen in fear. David whipped his head towards the door, tossing his phone onto the bed. “Rich, the fuck you doing in here?” he demanded.

“Don’t mind me.  Please,” Richie smiled and spread his hands, “continue what you were doing.  I’d hate to interrupt an important business meeting.”

“I can explain,” Natalie said automatically, finding it odd that David wasn’t softening inside her at being caught cheating by his best friend.

“You don’t have to explain anything to me, darlin’,” Richie smirked, “I’m just sorry I missed the memo about the meeting. David’s usually more on the ball, so to speak, about that kind of stuff.”

David wiggled his eyebrows at Richie, spanking Natalie’s ass and making her moan. “Are you just gonna stand there or be an active meeting participant? Would you mind if we...make this a conference, babygirl?”

Natalie looked between the two men. “Um…” David gave a hard buck of his hips and made Nat throw her head back. “Uuuugh...no...not at all…”

“Then let me just refresh myself with the notes, shall I?” Richie said as he toed off his shoes and locking the door behind him.  He turned back to the bed and slipped his shirt off, dropping it to the floor.

“What are you waiting for, baby? Kindly bring Mr. Sambora up to speed,” David growled. 

“Yes, Sir,” she replied. 

David pulled her back toward him to ensure as much of her body was exposed to Richie. “This is going to hurt, babygirl. This is going strain you and this is going to push you to your limits and beyond. Easy now,” he commanded the girl, “ride me slowly. Let his eyes wash over your body. Get into a nice little rhythm on my cock while you still have control because soon...you’ll lose even that.”

Natalie nodded vigorously as she started her slow rhythm on David once more, her fingers reaching down to stroke her hard little clit. “Rule...rule one, Mr. Sambora...No...no clothes on the bed,” she moaned.

Richie stood transfixed by the sight before him, as he licked his lips and felt his blood start to heat up as it coursed in a southerly direction.  “As is your wish, m’lady.” He reached for his belt buckle and slowly drew the pin through the hole before pulling it free from the loops with a slither.  

He felt his dick firming up within the confines of his pants as his gaze took in the sweet pink lips surrounding his friend’s cock.  Popping the top button and sliding the zipper down, the pants now pooled around his feet before he kicked them free.

David reached up around Natalie and plucked at her nipples, flicking them into painfully hard nubs. “You know what I read? That her deepest fantasy is to be nothing more than two holes being fucked, to lose any and all restraint she has,” he told Richie.

“Is that right?” Richie tore his eyes over her shoulder to his friend, “What else did you read, Davy?”  He moved to the side of the bed and knelt in front of the couple, between David’s thighs.

“Tell him...tell him what you wrote,” David groaned and spanked Natalie harder.

“I...oooh...fuck...I want...you both...inside me,” Natalie panted between the impacts of David’s hand.

“Get down there and suck his cock,” David demanded on his assistant. “Suck him until he’s hard. Suck him like a good little slut.”

“I was wondering when I’d be able to feel that mouth around me,” Richie smirked, “How long has Lema had you on the leash?  I’ve been watching you since you started working for him.”

Natalie adjusted herself to eye level with Richie’s cock, licking the large piece from base to tip. Her tongue danced and swirled over the head, giving it a hard suck at his question and feeling David’s fingers toying with her ass. “Only a couple months,” she answered then lowered her head.

“Oh, Rich. She’s been on my leash since before I even met her,” David cooed, spitting on her asshole and fingering the rim. “Ms. Brockman here has been a fan of mine for many many years. And a writer to boot. Isn’t that fascinating?” He pushed a finger into her hole, relaxing those muscles and feeling his cock against her walls.

Richie sank his fingers into the dark tresses and held her head still while he pushed himself further into her mouth with each thrust.  When he hit the back of her throat, he groaned at the feel of wet heat around his cock for a few moments before pulling her off him. “Fuck, she’s good, D.”

Natalie stroked his shaft with her hand, trying to catch her breath and bobbed her head over the tip. She whimpered as David pulled his cock from her pussy, piercing her ass with it and she took Richie into her throat and moaned in pain and pleasure. 

“Your ass is tight, babygirl,” David groaned. “Taste her pussy, Rich. It’s exquisite.”

“Hmm don’t mind if I do,” Richie said and manhandled the girl around so she leaned back against David, who adjusted his legs so Natalie could plant her feet on the bed. Richie straddled his friend’s legs as well and leaned down between the girl’s thighs, snaking his tongue over Nat’s clit and around her inner folds. 

“Oh, shit...mmm thank you, Sir…” She cried out and squeezed around David in her ass.

“You’re right,” Richie smiled, his face slick, “Just like the sweetest wine, darlin’.”  He bent his head again to lap at the sweet juice as it fell from her body. His tongue followed the trail down to where David’s cock was buried and skimmed over both bodies where they joined.  

Richie wasn’t fussy about the gender of the body beneath him when it comes to sex, as long as it was good.  He teased them both with small flicks of his tongue and nips of his teeth on the inside of thighs and more sensitive flesh.  He liked to leave his calling card hickey as close as possible to the ultimate goal.

“Fuck, Rich,” David moaned as his friend licked up Natalie’s warm juice from his balls. He slid in and out of his lover’s ass, hands holding her waist tightly. “Still remember what I like, huh?”

“I have a memory like an elephant,” Richie smirked, “Actually it’s not the only thing I have that’s like an elephant if you recall.”

Natalie whimpered and rolled her head to look at David. “F-f-fuck m-me n-n-now,” she gasped. Richie straightened up and slid along David’s legs, grabbing Natalie’s hair and kissing her, sharing the taste of two lovers.

He lifted her enough to sit on David’s upper thighs and tease her slit with his cock. “You’re fucking scorching me, darlin’,” Richie hissed as his cock head slid through the slick folds without entering yet.  

“Are you sure you’re ready for him?” David whispered in Nat’s ear. She nodded with tears spilling in anticipation and both men smirked. “Well then...when you’re ready, Rich.” They both moaned as Richie lowered her onto his girth and Natalie screamed at the fullness. “Fuck I can feel him sliding into your pussy, stretching it, taking what’s mine.”

“Jesus, Lema, I’d forgotten how good this feels,” Richie moaned.  “It’s been a while since you and I shared anyone.”

“Is this what you wanted? To be trapped between our bodies and cocks? Two men that could tear you apart,” David groaned, “To feel it in every part of you. Hold onto him.”

Natalie reached out and wrapped an arm around Richie’s neck, desperate to pull him closer. “Little slut...for you,” she panted. “Use...me…” She used her grasp on Richie and her feet to move along the two cocks buried deep in her body, tightening her muscles around them.

“Yeah, darlin’, just keep doing that,” Richie said as one hand slipped down between their bodies to flick over her clit slick with combined juices.  His other hand scooped up a generous breast and he dipped his head to take the dark blush nipple between his lips, his tongue working in tandem with his fingers.

Natalie tangled her fingers through Richie’s dark hair, her body trembling under David’s movements. No longer could she form coherent words, only soft moans and panting. “Fuck I can barely contain myself...that’s how tight it is,” David growled and nipped her earlobe. “Rich...pull out for a minute.”

“Aww man, it’s so warm and wet in there,” Richie grumbled but did as he was asked.

“I’ll make it well worth it,” David winked. “You...turn around and face me.” Natalie pulled off and turned to face David, crying out as he pushed down roughly onto his cock once more, burying it deep in her pussy. “Rich...take her ass. I wanna see your face when he makes you cum, babygirl.”

Natalie rested her forearms on David’s chest, her hands gripping his shoulders. Her eyes widened but she couldn’t make a sound as Richie stretched her ass more than her own lover. “Don’t you dare close your fucking eyes, you little whore.” Her eyes shot open and stared up into his blue ones. “Hold my gaze…”

“Oh yeah, that feels almost as good as Johnny's,” Richie sighed as he pushed through her still tight ring of muscle.  He swept her hair aside from her neck as he worried the pulse point behind her ear, catching David’s eyes now and again.  He scooped an arm around her waist to anchor himself and reveling in the soft womanly flesh.

“Hold me tighter...I wanna see it in your face.” She did and her eyes rolled back into her head.  David gestured for Richie to lean into him and captured the guitarist’s lips with his. “So...so many secrets you’re learning,” he whispered to Natalie, who licked her lips.

As both men sped up their thrusting and Natalie holding onto David like a lifeline, her moaning became high and airy. “You feel him pounding your ass, slut?” David asked, his fingers leaving marks on her waist and scratches up her spine. “He doesn’t know how tight you get when you cum...mmm...shall we share that secret, baby?”

Natalie nodded and smiled as she bounced harder on the men. Her hands and arms shook violently as the two lovers cried out and fell over the edge into oblivion together, her own juices squirting over the men as David filled her up with his hot cream. She whimpered as her muscles contracted around Richie as her second orgasm clawed to the surface, nails digging into David’s shoulders.

Richie felt the vice-like grip of Natalie’s body around his dick constrict painfully as she came a second time, sending him careening off into the abyss of his climax. He filled her over and over again as his breath caught thickly in his lungs and his heart thudded against his ribs.  

Both men slipped reluctantly from her body and Natalie collapsed on David, cum seeping from her holes and dripping onto the bed. All three were panting and sweating in a tangle of weak limbs as they pulled themselves back into a semblance of normality.

“I conclude this meeting adjourned,” Richie chuckled weakly.

Natalie found her voice and giggled, rolling off next to David and draping an arm over his waist. “Wait a minute...wait...not so fast…” She pointed back and forth a few times between the two men. “Did...did I miss something…between you two? I mean...are you...are you all gay?”

“Well, obviously I’m not,” David laughed. “But you know I’m an open-minded man.”

“Not gay, darlin’,” Richie offered, “but not adverse to fooling around with whoever is available at the time.  It’s been a while though, for Lema and I. Johnny and I have a more regular agreement.”

Natalie took in that information and then smiled. “So...will I be able to...get acquainted with the others?” She looked up at David expectantly and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

“It would depend on the situation,” David replied and hugged her. “Maybe as a reward and only if the others agree to it. You’re not the band whore or slut, no matter what is said in the bedroom.”

“You have my word, darlin’,” Richie said as he rose from the bed and reached for his pants, “But for now, I’ll leave you two be and hit the shower.”  He pulled his pants up, sliding the belt through the loops again, “I might go see if Johnny's in the mood for anything other than work.” 

“Hey, Rich?” David spoke up. 

“Yeah, bro?”

“Do me a favor and don’t say anything to the guys. Trying to keep this on the low and don’t want it getting back to Lex,” David said.

“To the grave, brother,” Richie nodded as he buttoned his shirt, “to the grave along with a whole heap of other shit.”  He held his fist out to his friend for a fist bump in an unspoken brotherhood pact. With that, he unlocked the door and left the way he entered.

*~*

Natalie snuggled into David’s strong embrace on the plush hotel sofa, the bottle of wine and pizza from room service lay forgotten on the coffee table. They were both freshly showered after some of the more intense sex that she had ever experienced.

Her fingers played mindlessly with his necklace and chest hair, twirling the dark blonde and gray hairs around her pinky. “I think this is the most relaxed I’ve seen you,” David commented, his arm stretched behind her neck.

“Mmm...what can I say? You fucked the stress out of me,” she joked, watching the paranormal marathon they’d chosen for tonight’s entertainment. 

David slipped a hand under Natalie’s chin, turning and tilting her head to look at him. His breath was warm and inviting and she felt herself melt under his gaze as her fingers played with the buttons of his shirt.

“So besides earlier...have you had any inspiration lately?” He asked softly. 

Natalie’s heart beat hard in her chest as David’s eyes glowed a bright blue in the light from the tv. “A little here and there,” she replied and swallowed the lump in her throat. The shirt fell open and she traced up his abs to his chest, feeling the soft hair. 

“I wanna hear it,” David said, licking his lips. Natalie blinked as she was taken back slightly and watched his pupils dilate. His breath was so warm and tingling…his lips beautiful and tantalizing. 

“I haven’t...actually written anything yet,” she confessed in a whisper, as though afraid she would be overheard. “I’ve been otherwise preoccupied.”

Slowly David leaned forward, their lips moving closer and closer, and the space around them growing hotter with every inch. He brushed his lips against hers and her body shivered. 

“I don’t care. I wanna hear it from your lips,” he sighed out a low, hushed breath causing chills to run the length of Natalie’s spine. Her eyes fluttered and lips remained parted. “Please…” He suckled her lower lip between his, allowing the faintest touch of his tongue to slip in.

Her fingers curled in and gripped the blonde curls at the nape of his neck. “Mmm, can you wait until I write it out?” She asked when their kiss broke.

“Afraid not,” David replied. “Let’s call it a...creative exercise.”

“It’s not that simple, D,” Natalie said. “My writing is done in a... headspace of sorts. Always been that way. That alter ego has the confidence and nerve to write those stories that I don’t have normally.” 

“Try. For me,” David whispered and claimed her lips once more. Natalie nodded and pushed from him, standing up from the sofa and wandering to the large window overlooking the city of Melbourne. 

With her back to him, David soundlessly punched in the code to his cell phone. He scrolled through the apps and pulled up one called HD Voice Recorder, the app he relied on for songwriting ideas and tunes. Knowing something good was bound to come from this, he hit RECORD and set the phone on the coffee table.

A storm had developed in their area and the windows were shaking from the thunder. She watched the bright electric current bolts streak across the sky, illuminating the dark clouds. “What is it you’re anxious to hear? Me...begging you to fuck me? Or perhaps you demanding I fall to my knees and worship the man you are,” Natalie spoke, her hips swaying side to side and eyes slipping closed.

“But what if I’m not the begging type of girl?” She continued as David sipped his whiskey on the couch. “Would that be a disappointment or would you see me as a project? A work in progress. A piece of clay for you to bend and mold to your will and desire.”

Natalie held out one arm, twisting and turning to examine it from elbow to fingertip. “Perhaps I neither bend nor trust that easily. My strength lies within the blood flowing through my veins. No man deserved the treasure of my soul.” 

David smiled and leaned forward, joining her in the private thoughts she spoke, “And yet you speak in the past. Does that mean those feelings have been manipulated by time and experience?” 

“Maybe they have but how could I be sure? Would you have the patience or strength to melt my bonds with your touch? Or would you yourself break at the tiniest kiss?” Natalie’s hands caressed from her breasts and down her stomach as she turned to David. 

David drained his glass and stood from the sofa, his eyes roaming up and down the girl’s body. He removed his shirt and tossed it over his luggage. “Is it your wish to make me shiver with lust, moan and beg for a brush of your lips?”

“Too long I yearned for that touch. How do I handle it when it’s available to me?” She took a few steps towards him until she could reach out and flutter her fingertips over his chest. “I find your scent intoxicating. How easily I could lose myself and beg no one to save me.”

Her fingers trailed up to his shoulder as she circled him and continued. “The ink that marks your skin,” she touched his Taz tattoo, “an exquisite scar upon what is perfection.” Natalie slid her hand down David’s spine. “You once said anticipation is foreplay and pleasure is the purest form love. I wonder if that’s true? Does anticipation of the unknown excite you?”

“Darlin’, it doesn’t just excite me,” David corrected, their eyes locking with each other. “I relish every second of it. Nothing excites me more than hearing those soft whimpers escape your lips.”

Natalie bit her bottom lip and took a step back. “I am neither your wife nor assistant. You are neither my husband nor boss. Instead, we stand here in the forms of man and woman, just as we came into this topsy-turvy world as. So I ask for you to enlighten me. What is it you ask of me as a woman?”

“All I ask from you is your unwavering loyalty and your absolute devotion,” he answered, holding up his hand to show his wedding ring. “I’ve worn this as a shackle for too long.” David held his breath as Natalie closed the gap between them, eyeing his ring and tracing it with her finger.

“You ask a lot of me, Sir. What would you give me in return for such a precious gift?”

“I can give you the burning passion, tenderness, lust, and adoration you so richly deserve. I would love to indulge your every fantasy, to worship and please the goddess that dwells within your soul. You crave your own satisfaction. But tell me darlin’, do you ache for mine?”

Natalie smiled up at him and tilted her head slightly. “You know I do...yet you still ask as though second guessing yourself as a man, the most primal of all species,” she curled her fingers to dig her nails into his chest, watching as David lowered himself.

His index fingers hooked on the band of her panties and slowly slid them down her legs. “You say I’m second guessing myself, but I see the hesitation in your eyes. Is this…” David straightened and caressed his hands up over Natalie’s thighs and hips, “...this...temple too pure for any one man to handle?”

“But perhaps there’s another part of you,” he whispered before a soft kiss, “...hidden from the outside world. Perhaps you need someone who can not only unleash that side but make it flourish and envelop your body and soul.”

Natalie quietly moaned as her curvy body fit perfectly with his. Her world seemed to spin away with no one there to interrupt or stop them. “I wanna feel Daddy’s fingers playing with me and hear his strong voice whisper in my ear,” she breathed.

“Is that what you desire? An older man to take a firm hand and guide you?” David slowly started pushing her back towards the bed, holding her wrists and staring down at her. “Hmm, you aren’t resisting, little girl. Did I uncover a secret?”

“And if you did, would you keep that secret or expose it?” Natalie slid onto the bed and looked up at David through her long lashes. She spread her legs a little and opened her pink pussy to show him the glistening wetness.

With one finger, she stroked her clit in tiny circles. David squeezed the bulge in his shorts as she dipped that finger in and trailed back up to her bud. “I love when your pussy is wet for me, babygirl, though I prefer my fingers slick with your cum,” he growled and leaning into her. “Can Daddy have a taste?”

Natalie nodded and buried her fingers to coat them, holding them out to David. One by one, he took each into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. “Does my taste excite you, Daddy?” 

“It does indeed, babygirl,” David cooed, pushing Natalie’s fingers back down between her soft folds. 

There was a loud roar of thunder and she jumped a little. "I guess this means no playground tomorrow," she whimpered with a pout to David, accepting a soft kiss from her lover.

“Your body is a playground,” David murmured. Natalie stared up at David, her fingers spreading her folds and exposing her pulsating clit to the cool air. He gave her a stern gaze, straightening up as to hover over her. “Play with yourself for Daddy.” 

Natalie bit her lip and grinned, propping a pillow under her head and fanning her long hair over it. “I wanna watch Daddy play with himself too...Please? Haven’t I been a good little girl?”

David let out a low growl and wrapped his hand around his cock. “You’ve been Daddy’s brave little girl taking two cocks at once. Daddy’s very very proud of you,” he replied in a tender fatherly tone, “I’ll play with myself for you. Slow or fast?”

“Follow my pace, Daddy. Don’t fall behind or I’ll cum without you,” Natalie cooed, circling her clit and giving the hard nub a little squeeze. “Is this how you want me? Laying down and spread for your eyes and enjoyment only?”

She pressed two fingers into her warmth, curling against the rough and squishy G-spot. David followed the large vein to the base, giving it a long squeeze and pull. Up to the ridge under the head as Natalie’s fingers dragged out.

“You’re so sexy, babygirl. This is what I desire. I enjoy standing over you stroking my cock, watching those warm juices trickle from that soft, pink pussy,” David groaned. Gradually their moans grew louder and their rhythm sped up.

Natalie’s back arched and eyes closed. David grabbed her cell phone from the bedstand and started recording as her fingers brought her to release, her body shaking as she squirted multiple times in his direction. “Would you give me your cum anywhere  if I asked sweetly,” she breathed out, unable to stop rubbing her clit in tandem with David’s hand.

“I’ll only give you it if you beg,” he moaned.

“Please Daddy...I wanna be pretty for you...make me pretty with your cum,” she whimpered, sliding from the bed and onto her knees. With the camera pointed down and her hand massaging his balls, David aimed his cum onto Natalie’s face.

As the explosion simmered into a dribble, he rubbed his cock over her cheeks and lips. A wide content smile graced the girl’s lips and she licked happily to clean him off. He left her on the floor for a moment, eyes glazed over and smearing the thin fluid over her skin.

David stopped both phones from recording and wet a washcloth with cool water. Natalie sighed as he washed her face and gave her a deep kiss. “Looks like that writer finally decided to come out and play,” he commented, brushing a stray piece of hair from her face.

“Only because my muse forced her out,” Natalie winked and stuck her tongue out. “Hell I probably won’t remember half of what all we said...not enough to write out.”

“No worries, darlin’,” David chuckled, helping Nat stand and embracing her in his arms. They swayed side to side, David grinning like the Cheshire Cat. “You can listen to it later on.”

“I knew you were up to no good,” she giggled.

David swung and dipped Natalie, leaning down so his face was an inch from hers. “Wait til you see me when I really misbehave.   
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

*****June 2009*****

The mansion was quiet as Natalie slipped from her bedroom, a notebook in her left hand and a turquoise tote bag in her right. She was dressed in a pink and black bikini, a pink sarong over it. She descended the staircase, shivering when her feet touched the cool marble.

Through the foyer and kitchen, Natalie made her way to the backyard. The grass was manicured and soft under her skin, the sun shining bright and the sky a clear blue. Lexi had gone to visit her mom for a few days, the kids going with April to Montana for the week of skiing. 

She could only assume that David was working in his studio, or else with Jon and Tico recording their new album. The sunlight was dancing over the gleaming pool, a slight breeze in the air, and it was too tempting to ignore. Plus, it was a heated pool…always kept at a comfortable 70 degrees.

Natalie spread out her towel in one of the poolside chairs, setting the notebook and bag on the table next to it. She removed the sarong, slathered her body in sunscreen, and relaxed on the pool chair. 

She listened to the voicemails left for her, as well as David’s business email. Her main job was to manage his schedule, public appearances, charity events, it was never ending for this man and he was extremely generous with his time. She forwarded required information to his accountant and spoke with his lawyer about a petition to rebuild his beach home after the hurricane trashed it.

It had been approved, so that would make David happy. Natalie sighed and set her phone aside, standing from the lounger and sat with her legs dangling in the pool water. So many females would have loved to be in her position, with an attractive rockstar wanting to fuck them.

Natalie could still smell his cologne, mixed with the scent of cigar smoke and his shampoo. She sighed and jumped from the side, the cool water engulfing her as she swam laps under the water. Swimming had always been the guaranteed stress reliever emotionally and physically. 

She swam laps until her arms felt like lead weights, and sat on the pool steps. 

Natalie leaned back as the sun warmed her, pictures of David running through her mind and his tall frame leaning over her. She looked towards the mansion, seeing no one around. Her hand wandered under the band of her panties, her eyes getting heavier as her fingers explored.

One slipped into her slit and rubbed at the pulsating bud, a small moan escaping her lips. “Mmm…” She let her fantasies take over, playing out like a video in her head. “Fuck,” she whispered. Natalie was wiggling under the water, her fingers dancing over her clit.

She could see him so clear in her mind. Her bedroom bathed in a soft orange glow. She remembered how he had followed her into her bedroom that night, stalking towards her like a predator homing in on its prey. His lips, tongue and fingers leaving trails of fire and ice over her body. 

His blonde curls between her legs, and his tongue dragging along her clit.  She could feel his arms around her and the weight of his body on her, passionately fucking and spanking her each night during the band’s overseas tour until she was too exhausted to sit up. 

Lexi hadn’t traveled with them so David had complete privacy with his...personal assistant. The night with Richie and David, trapped between their strong and sweaty bodies. “Mmm…”

How he had carried her to the shower after, holding her under the hot spray and cleaning her every inch.  _ What kind of hold does this man have over me??  _ What she wouldn’t give to have him touch her like that one more time. It had been a couple weeks since they returned from Australia and her body was aching for his touch. 

“Oh fuck, Daddy,” she whimpered. Natalie didn’t hear the soft tread of footsteps in the grass, too lost in her fantasy. Her head rolled to the side and her eyes opened. 

Standing above her was David, giving her an evil smirk. “Looks like I’m not the only one caught in compromising situations,” he said quietly. Natalie’s eyes traveled down his chest to his shorts where his excitement was more than prominent.

“Fuck…I didn’t think anyone was here…” She pulled her hand out her bathing suit, her cheeks turning bright scarlet. 

“Language,” David said simply, wiggling his eyebrows. “Lexi just left to visit with her mom and sister.” Natalie watched as David stripped off his shirt and cargo shorts, dropping them on one of the lounge chairs with his favorite Fireball cap. He kicked off his sandals and winked at her, diving into the pool.

His slender form glided under the water, closer and closer to her. She swallowed as he reached her, breaking the surface. His curly hair was smooth against his head, dark wet and long. He leaned against the pool, his arms on the steps to support his weight on either side of Natalie.

He was so close to her, his blue eyes shining in the sunlight. What was it about those eyes? They could make her melt with just one look. “I’m sorry about yesterday,” she said quietly, her breathing shallow.

“No harm done, darlin’,” he replied with a kind smile. “I don’t think anyone else saw your...exhibition.” He slid one hand to her back, pulling her down from her perch, forcing her to wrap her legs and arms around him as not to go under. “No one here to stop me today…or you.”

Natalie bit her bottom lip and relaxed into his embrace, letting him drift into the deeper end. Their foreheads rested against each other, their parted lips close enough that she could feel him breathing. “Only thing stopping me is my conscience,” she said quietly.

“Well tell it to shut up,” David joked and Natalie giggled. His fingers wandered up her back and found the tie that held her top up. He pulled at it, revealing her ample breasts and tossing it out of the pool. “You think I’d be here if my marriage was a happy one, or if I was fully content?”

Natalie looked up. “What does make you content?”

David cut off Natalie as he grabbed her hair and pressed his lips to hers. He captured her pouty bottom lip between his, nipping gently. “You. Every inch of you,” he said quietly. David pinned her against the pool wall, his hardness pressing against her.  

“Why me?” Natalie breathed.

David smirked at her. “I want more creativity and submission in the bedroom…and you have a very vivid imagination,” he said, kissing the outline of her jaw up to her neck and ear. “I want you to be my baby girl, Natalie…” His eyes darkened as his arousal heightened and she felt herself getting lost in them. 

Natalie was quiet for a moment, taking in what he had said. “David…I didn’t come up here to tear you away from your family. Nor did I come here to gain anything besides experience and networking.”

He smiled kindly at her and pulled her closer. “But what if you could? Travel, vacations, never worrying about your bills or about having spending money…”

She repeated his words in her head. “David…are you talking about…being a sugar daddy?”

David chuckled. “No. I wanna negotiate a...a different arrangement with you. I want you to submit to me as your Dominant. I want you around when I travel, both professionally and intimately. Make sure both our needs and wants are fully satisfied.” Natalie bit her lip and sighed as David kissed her neck. “We can...work out the finer details...” 

She felt his hands pulling at her bikini bottoms, tugging them off and leaving her exposed.  She leaned into him to kiss his lips once more, ready to go where they could let things flow freely between them. Both needed to find what they had been missing and needing. 

“Hmm…sleeping with the boss….” Natalie said with a grin and nipped at David’s pouty bottom lip. 

David let out a quiet, low laugh and gave Natalie his most radiant smile. "Complete job satisfaction," he said, resting his forehead against hers, brushing their lips together. A tingle of fear and anticipation ran down his spine.

“David, that’s quite an offer and I….ahhhh!” She was cut off into a scream as he pushed his hardness into her, filling her up completely. She moaned and arched her back into him, one hand grasped at the ladder rail and the other at David’s hair. 

“Mmm fuck you’re tight, baby,” David growled.

As their passion built between them she turned her head into his, kissing his cheeks, taking her tongue and running it across his lips before searching for his tongue to mate with hers. She was stroking his skin, running her hands down his sides, brushing over the muscles of his body, reveling in the confidence that he possessed.

“Thank you, Sir,” she moaned. David's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open as a throaty moan escaped his chest. 

A sheen of sweat formed on his pale skin and he could feel her nails digging trenches in his back. "My…sweet…baby…girl…” He rasped into her ear, his words each timed with a thrust of his manhood. 

Natalie was in heaven and David was taking her there. 

With every thrust into her she felt more connected to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist trying to pull him in closer with every movement made, her fingers digging into his back, her thoughts on nothing more than this moment in time. “Don’t stop, Sir...fuck don’t stop,” she whimpered.

She couldn't recall ever being this happy, this content, this loved as she was right now. Listening to Natalie moan spread throughout David, a low growl and moan leaving his lips. He flexed and drove himself further into the warm confines of Natalie's body, his mind clouded with sensation.

He pumped her rhythmically and felt his cock pulsating in desire, desperate for release. Looking down into her beautiful eyes was enough. “That’s it, babygirl...come for Daddy...fuck Daddy’s gonna fill up your tight little pussy…”

They climaxed together in a beautiful crescendo. “Oh god, David!” Natalie screamed out his name while the tears streamed down her face.  David’s stomach tightened and felt his release fill his lover.

For a few moments, all David could do was catch his breath, his mind still spinning from the act of love making. Natalie closed her eyes as they shared their desire with each other. She enjoyed just being held by him. Natalie held onto David as she felt him pull her towards the pool stairs. 

He sat her down and knelt between her legs. “Fuck you’re beautiful, babygirl,” he panted, kissing up between her breasts.

“You know Mr. Bryan…I don’t believe I verbally accepted your offer,” Natalie teased. David laughed and leaned up to kiss her sweetly.

David chuckled and perked one eyebrow, squeezing Natalie’s thighs. “How silly of me. Why don’t we talk about it tonight? I could ... amend your employee file. We should go over that in detail together. You may want to dress for a very late night in the office.”

***~***

Natalie knocked softly on David’s office door at exactly 8:00pm, her hair pulled up in a high ponytail. She’d chosen her cutest black off-shoulder dress with belled out gothic sleeves and ballet flats. The door opened and David stood there smiling at her.

“Right on time,” he said and stepped to the side. “You look gorgeous in that dress.”

“Thank you,” she replied, accepting a kiss from him. “Bought it just before I came here.”

The blinds had been drawn over the large windows and he’d chosen to bathe the room with just the floor lamp next to the plush loveseat. She took notice of the black binder sitting on the coffee table and sat on one side of the small couch, crossing one leg over the other.

David locked the door and she gazed up at him, his white button down shirt showing off much of his chest and Joker tattoo. He’d chosen to pair the shirt with black shorts that showed off his strong calves. 

“No one will be home until tomorrow so we won’t have any interruptions,” he stated, sitting beside her and noting her trembling hands. David took her hand and pressed his lips to the palm. “You nervous?”

“A little,” Natalie nodded. “I guess only because I don’t know much about...this…” She gestured to the binder.

“Well part of my responsibility is not only to teach but to ensure you understand what everything is,” David replied, “and if there’s anything you need clarified or that you don’t like, know that you can speak up at any time and say so.”

He opened the binder and handed her a stapled packet of papers. At the top it read, ‘ _ This contract represents a binding agreement between David Bryan (Dominant) and Natalie Brockman (submissive).’ _

“That’s a copy for you to have, make notes and questions on,” he said, handing her a pen and set the binder in his lap. “Oh and...no need to sit so far...come here…” David nodded towards himself.

“Oh! Um, sorry…,” Natalie chuckled at herself and moved to sit beside him. David wrapped his arm around her shoulders and set his binder where they could both see it clearly. He started to read the contract, his fingers dancing along Natalie’s skin.

_ The submissive agrees to submit completely to the Dominant in all ways. There are no boundaries of place, time, or situation in which the submissive may willfully refuse to obey the directive of the Dominant without risking punishment, unless agreed upon with the Dominant. _

David looked up from reading and asked, “Do you have any limits on the where and when?”

“Um…” Natalie thought for a moment. “Only when I have...my…”

“Period?” David supplied and she nodded. "Would you...keep an open mind to it?" Natalie nodded once more. He noted it next to the paragraph.

_ The submissive also agrees that, once entered into the Contract, their body belongs to their Dominant; to be used as seen fit, within the guidelines defined herein. The submissive agrees to please the Dominant to the best of their ability. _

_ The submissive will have their hair washed and brushed in the style Dominant prefers at all times. Waxing will be kept on a regular schedule. The submissive will keep their physical hygiene maintained to the specification of the Dominant. The submissive agrees to wear any and all clothing Dominant picks.  _

“For instance, I love your shorter dresses...like this one,” David said. “But not the flats. I prefer heels or knee high boots, so the flats are a no go…” He turned her own packet to a sheet detailing a waxing and workout schedule plus a full beauty routine.

“All that is doable, so far,” she nodded, “what’s next?”

_ The submissive agrees to answer any and all questions asked by Dominant freely, promptly, and to the best of their knowledge. They further agree to volunteer any information that Dominant should know regarding their physical or emotional state. Dominant agrees to never use this information to harm them in any way.  _

“I’ve noted your anxiety and depression plus the medications you’re prescribed for it. But when you’re in that state of mind, I need you to be open and come to me about it,” David said with a gentle smile. “This is as much for you as it is for me. I would like us both to undergo a psych evaluation, just as a precaution and they’ll both be kept in this binder.”

“Wow, you’re being really thorough, huh?” Natalie blinked a few time as she processed all the information, “I appreciate it.”

“Like I said, it’s my responsibility to watch out for your well-being. I don’t want you walking away from it feeling abused or neglected,” he said, caressing her cheek with his finger.

_ The submissive agrees to address the dominant as "Sir" or "Dominant" unless otherwise directed. They agree to speak respectfully to Dominant at all times, including times not spent in a scene. The Dominant may address the submissive in a way they choose limited to: slut, whore, little girl, babydoll, brat, cunt, slave, pet and kitten. _

“Okay, I’m not comfortable with a couple of those,” she frowned, “Take cunt and slave off the list, please?”

David nodded and crossed off both names. “Any reason why, if I may ask?”

“I just feel they push the boundaries of derogatory connotations too far,” Natalie shrugged. David smiled down at her and continued. 

_ The Dominant also accepts the commitment to treat the submissive properly, to train, punish, care for the submissive, and use them as they see fit. Dominant agrees to learn what excites the submissive through exploration and communication and try to incorporate this into the relationship.  _

_ The submissive accepts full responsibility for informing Dominant of any real or perceived dangers or safety concerns, but also states that Dominant's decision will be final regarding these issues, with the proper explanation. Dominant agrees that the submissive will not be punished for respectfully stating these concerns.  _

“I need you to mark that paragraph as important,” David said. “This includes if you have any injuries that aren’t obviously apparent: stalker, overly aggressive men, and anxiety-induced thoughts. Or medical problems like sore wrist, back or neck injury, twisted ankle. That way I can get you the proper medical treatment, whether we’re here in Jersey or on the road.”

“Understood,” she murmured and highlighted the paragraph. 

_ Dominant further agrees to listen to their concerns with a clear and open mind. Dominant shall endeavor not to inflict physical harm upon the submissive which might require the attention of someone outside relationship.  _

_ The submissive agrees to accept the responsibility of using safe words when necessary. They acknowledge that safe word to STOP is RED, WARNING is YELLOW, GOOD is GREEN. In addition, if the submissive is unable to vocalize the safe words, they may use a Safe Gesture of CLOSING THE LEFT FIST AND OPENING THE RIGHT. _

“Do you understand these safe words and signals?” David asked.  Natalie nodded and nibbled on her bottom lip as she tried to absorb it all.  “Mmm you know how crazy you drive me when you do that?”

“Huh? What did I do?” she looked up at him totally oblivious to what he was saying.

“When you bite your lip like that,” he growled and readjusted himself on the sofa.

“Oh! Shall I stop?” she smiled innocently and batted her eyelashes at him.

David raised an eyebrow and smirked. “I’d highly suggest it if you’d like that dress to remain in one piece.” Natalie couldn’t hold back a very unladylike snort of laughter. “Are you laughing me?” 

“Not at all...Sir,” she replied and ducked her head down before the giggles took hold again.

“Stand up,” David demanded, “and take off that dress.” 

Natalie swallowed thickly and stood up slowly, turning to face David. “Anything you say, Sir,” she whispered. She reached behind her and lowered the zipper, letting the dress fall from her body like a black waterfall. 

David smirked when he found her pantiless. “No panties either. My my...did you plan on being a dirty little slut tonight? Stand by my desk, put your hands on it and spread your legs.”

Natalie walked over to the large mahogany desk, cluttered with years of collectibles, wrappers and sheet music. “I already lost one pair of panties to Sir, I’d like to keep the rest,” she winked, grasping the edge and spread her feet apart, listening as a door opened then closed after several minutes.

David dropped the open binder in front of her and she looked up at him. “Hmm, getting a little attitude are we? I think you’re more of a brat than a slut. Keep your head down,” he growled and she did so, feeling the flutter of air as he removed his shirt. 

“Maybe a little,” Natalie whispered. She jumped at the caress of leather on her skin, up her back and down her arm. He slipped it under her chin and raised her head to look forward. 

“For your little outburst and a lesson in decorum, you get to read the rest out loud while I...have a little fun,” David said, spanking her ass hard. “Oh...and one more thing...you aren’t allowed to have that sweet sweet orgasm until you’re done reading...every...word...”

Natalie inhaled deeply and nodded with a quiet “Yes, Sir” before starting to read.

_The Dominant accepts the responsibility of assessing situations where the submissive calls safe word and will, to the best of_ _their ability, stop the activity entirely. The Dominant agrees not to punish them for the use of a safe word. Thereafter the situation will be discussed calmly between the Dominant and the submissive, find the problem and mediate a solution._

_ The Dominant agrees to furnish all toys such as vibrators, etc. and punishment implements such as crops and whips. The submissive agrees to clean and maintain all toys, have them available for the Dominant's use at all times, and inform the Dominant of any needed repairs or replacements.  _

Natalie jumped as David’s riding crop struck her ass...once...twice...over and over. She moaned his strong hand massaged and gripped each cheek. “You do have a sweet ass, babygirl, especially when it blushes just for me,” David chuckled and spanked her once more.

Her eyes widened when she heard a quiet buzzing from behind and raised up on her toes as David touched the small vibrator to her clit. She dragged her eyes to the paper and continued.

_ The Dominant and submissive will discuss and write out their soft and hard limits. They both agree to never violate these limits without prior negotiation or consent of the other. (Found in appendix). _

_ At the end of a scene the Dominant will remember the aftercare for both parties; it is an important part of a scene and will conclude play.  _

_ The submissive agrees and understands that any infractions of this agreement, or any act they commit which displeases Dominant, will result in punishment. The submissive will gracefully accept punishment and try to learn from it.  _

Between the vibrator and the riding crop stinging with each lashing, Natalie felt her warm juices drip from her pussy and down her leg. David laughed behind her and slid his finger into those wet folds. “Aww, is that my little slut offering her sweet nectar to her Master?”

“Ye-yes, s-sir,” she stammered and was rewarded with a firm smack. Her ass bounced a little and he returned the vibrator to her.

_ They agree to assemble the punishment materials as ordered by the Dominant and assume any position needed to accept the punishment. They understand that failure to comply with the Dominant's orders will result in a more severe punishment.  _

_ The Dominant will inform the submissive that they are being punished when punishment occurs. The Dominant will explain the reason for punishment either before, during, or following punishment. The Dominant agrees to discipline only out of teaching and to never punish out of, or during, feelings of anger. _

“Do you know why you’re being punished?” David asked, as he drew the sodden vibe from her folds before pushing it back in hard, repeating the action with increasing speed.

“Because I was a rude little brat to Sir,” Natalie moaned, attempting to push back against David’s assault. She cried out as the riding crop cracked into her flesh followed by his hand, then lips and tongue.

_ The submissive understands that given The Dominant’s marital status, all actions and intimate interactions shall be left to The Dominant’s discretion. Under no circumstance should the Dominant allow such actions to unbalance the submissive emotionally or allow such actions to result in ignoring the submissive or marital partner.  _

“Do you understand what that means?” David asked, unzipping his shorts and kicking them off where Natalie could see. He tossed the vibrator on the couch and abandoned the crop.  He slammed his hand on the contract and growled in her ear, “Answer me...do you understand that you are a married man’s slut? Holes for me to fill, even after I fuck my wife.”

He buried his fingers into her pussy, dragged her natural lube up to her ass and playing with the puckered hole. “Yes, Sir...I understand,” Natalie replied.

“Does my babygirl like Daddy’s cock up her ass?” He gently pushed his finger past the tight muscles. 

“Oh god...yes, Sir,” she whimpered as David played with her ass.

“This belongs to me.” Another finger joined the first, curling and stretching. He pulled out briefly to spit on them, spreading his saliva around her tight hole. 

Natalie moaned loudly as his bare cock played with her wetness like a slip and slide, lubing up with her juices. “Yes, Sir...oh fuck...take my ass, Sir,” she cried.

“You better finish reading then or you’ll get nothing,” he promised. She tried to focus her eyes on the last two paragraphs and away from the sweet torture.

_ All physical evidence of this agreement will be kept in absolute secrecy, except where both the Dominant and submissive agree. Any violation of this clause shall be cause to terminate this contract, should the injured party wish it. The materials and physical evidence shall be kept under lock and key in a place acceptable and accessible to both parties. _

David removed his fingers and pulled his lubed cock from her pussy, stroking it slowly and pressing the blunt head to her prepared asshole. Down to her pussy and in, out and up to her asshole… _ down and in, out and up _ . He stroked in and out of her pussy, making Natalie arch and writhe. 

“Think my cock is lubed up enough?”

“Y-ye-yes, Sir...oh god yes, sir...m-more,” Natalie panted desperately. “Need more…”  _ Out and up...down and in…  _ Natalie shivered as he would fill her pussy then retracted. She willed herself to read the last paragraph around his slow, painful strokes until he pressed his cock to her asshole.

_ This contract may not be altered, except when both Dominant and submissive agree. If the contract is altered, the new contract shall be printed and signed, and the old contract must be destroyed.  _

_ This contract may be terminated at any time by the Dominant or the submissive. Upon termination, all physical evidence of the agreement, including this contract, will be destroyed and witnessed by both parties. _

“What say you?” David groaned. “Do you wish to be your boss’ play thing? Where I get to do...anything to this body that I wish for the rest of your time here.” He slid into her pussy once more until his petite assistant looked over her shoulder at him.

“Yes, Sir...yes...I...consent…” Natalie screamed as David’s cock pierced her ass, her body raising up on tiptoe. 

David grabbed her ponytail as he fucked her tight asshole. “mmm such a good little fucking girl...ooh god damn that ass is so tight...you got me ready to cum. Must be that innocent look of yours,” he growled in her ear. “I just wanna fuck that attitude right on out of you.”

“Fuck me, Sir...I’m your good little whore,” she moaned, her tits bouncing painfully with each thrust.

“Oh that’s right...that’s right...I want you to moan and scream for me,” he grunted. “You belong to me...now...I’m gonna come inside your ass and tell you that you want it, and you’re just gonna say those two words I wanna hear.”

He reared up and slammed into her ass, hard and deep, eliciting loud cries of pleasure from Natalie. “Do you...want...your big bad boss’ cum up your tight...little...ass?” He accented word with a hard thrust.

“Yes, Sir!” Natalie screamed as her stomach muscle tightened and her body began to tremble as he brought her up to the edge, holding her over the point of no return. 

“You’re goddamn right you do...come for your Sir, come for your Master...come...for...me...” David let out a deep primal growl as he cock thickened and spasmed, both crying out in release. Natalie’s pussy pulsated as her juices were expelled, David’s creamy cum filling her up to the hilt.

David caught Natalie before she collapsed on the desk, slipping out of her body as his cock softened. “Come on...arms around my neck,” he said and turned her to face him. She hooked her arms around him and felt herself lifted into his embrace.

He pushed open the side door and carried her into a luxury playroom he’d planned and built himself. “What’s this?” She asked quietly, lifting her head to look around. David laid her on the king size four post bed and leaned down to kiss her.

“Where most of our sessions will happen,” David answered and crawled in beside her, placing sweet kisses along her chest and stomach. “Fully equipped playroom with it’s own full bath, got a mini fridge with drinks and snacks for aftercare.” 

“What is that anyway?”

“This,” David gave her more kisses. “Telling you how proud I am of you, how beautiful you are, shower you in compliments or just holding you if you so choose. A time for snuggles, kisses, affection. Play times can get rough and exhaust you, this is a recoup time.”

“And you’ll be here for it? The whole time?” Natalie looked up hopefully, that innocent look back in her eyes.

David chuckled lightly and cupped her cheek. “Of course. If you choose, I’ll even let you sleep in here. Mind you, I won’t be able to but I will stay for as long as you need me.” He helped her under the the blanket and held her close until soft snores met his ears. He smiled and let his mind drift off in peace.


End file.
